My Cover Girl
by PrincessHeartStar
Summary: Jendall songfic "Cover Girl" one shot... maybe... R and R!
1. Chapter 1

One Shot

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or the song Cover Girl by BTR. And thank you to Kendall for writing this beautiful song!

Kendall Knight smiled to himself as he got out his guitar in front of him, turned on his computer and called the other guys over as he waited for her to pick up. A big grin appeared on his already happy face as her face came into view.

"Hey beautiful" He softly said as his girlfriend Jo Taylor smiled back with a curious look on her face when she noticed the other guys around him.

"Hey sweetie" She exclaimed excitedly waving to everyone as they all waved back

"So how's the movie going so far?" He wonders with a look on his face

"Great but I miss you" She says pouting her lips as her voice softens

"I miss you too" He says quietly

"So what's with the guitar?" She asks with an amused look on her face

"I'm- I mean we going to sing to you"

"Aw that's so sweet" She exclaims as she leans in closer to the screen as he begins to play his guitar and the other guys get ready to sing as Kendall sings the first note

_I don't know why you always get so insecure_

_I wish you could see what I see when you're looking in the mirror_

_And why won't you believe me when I say_

_That to me you get more beautiful, everyday_

_When you're looking at the magazines_

_And thinking that you'll never measure up_

_You're wrong_

_Cause you're my cover, cover girl_

_I think you're a superstar, yeah you are_

_Why don't you know?_

_Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts_

_It's what's underneath your skin_

_The beauty that shines within_

_You're the only one that rocks my world_

_My cover girl_

_Oh, my cover girl_

_You walk in rain boots on a perfect summer day_

_Somehow you always see the dark side, when everything's okay_

_And you wear baggy clothes that camouflage your shape_

_Whoa, but you know that I love you, just the way you're made_

_When you're looking at the magazines_

_And thinking that you're just not good enough_

_You're so wrong, baby_

_Cause you're my cover, cover girl_

_I think you're a superstar, yeah you are_

_Why don't you know?_

_Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts_

_It's what's underneath your skin_

_The beauty that shines within_

_You're the only one that rocks my world_

_My cover girl_

_Got a heart of gold, a perfect original_

_Wish you would stop being so hard on yourself for once_

_And when I see that face_

_I'd try a thousand ways _

_I would do anything to make you smile_

_Cause you're my cover, cover girl_

_I think you're a superstar, yeah you are_

_Why don't you know?_

_Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts_

_It's what's underneath your skin_

_The beauty that shines within_

_You're the only one that rocks my world_

_My cover girl_

_Oh woah oh oh oh, my cover girl_

_Oh woah oh oh oh, my cover girl_

_Whoa oh, my cover girl_

_Whoa oh, my cover girl _

By the time they finished Jo had tears in her gleaming eyes and a huge smiles on her face as she wiped her eyes and Kendall moved close into the screen so it was just them and the other guy's wave before leaving the room.

"So what did you think" He asks curiously

"I loved it" She says unable to get the smile off her face

"I really miss you"

"I miss you too always"

"I love you Jo"

"I know… I love you too I always will"

"Me too and you know it"

"Well we should get to bed" She says shutting the most of the lights off around her but her computer light

"Agreed" He says starting to shut the lights off as well

"Goodnight Kenny"

"Goodnight Babe see you tomorrow"

"Yeah of course and maybe you will sing me something else tomorrow" She jokes before blowing a kiss into the screen and shutting the computer off as he just stares at the screen then gets out a sheet of paper and begins to write down yet another song…

AN: Anyone want to guess what the next song is? If you want me to add on to this please review and tell me and I will


	2. You're Not Alone

You're Not Alone

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or the song You're Not Alone by BTR. I deiced to add on to My Cover Girl story so here is another Jendall songfic Enjoy this does not follow the TV show so they have known each other for a long time!

_I bet you didn't notice_

_First time your heart was broken_

_You called me up and we talked till the morning_

Kendall remembered it like it was only yesterday. The first time Jo called him crying her eyes out. Her date Jett had stood her up for this dance she was excited to go to so they ended up talking all night long and he didn't even care that he got in trouble for it either.

_And the time that you were stranded_

_I was there before you landed_

_He was a no show; I made sure you got home_

He also remembered the time when he had to pick her up. She again was on a date with Jett. She had just got done picking up some coffee for them only to discover Jet had ditched her and left her alone in the rain outside the coffee shop. Kendall was there to pick her up and before she could say anything he gently put her in the front seat of his truck before driving her home.

_I've been right there (right there)_

_For every minute_

_This time, it's no different_

_Whatever happens you should know_

They are best friends and were always there for each other even before they were dating…

_Cause you're not alone, girl_

_Look over your shoulder_

_You don't have to wonder_

_Cause you know, you know, you know_

_You're not alone, girl_

_I'll be there to hold you_

_I'll stay till it's over_

_And you know, you know, you know_

_That you're not alone_

_That you're not alone_

And what ever happened to either one of them they made a pact that no matter what the case was what the weather was outside or how serve the damage was they would be there for each other no matter what were to happen

_All the days that you were stressed out_

_Feeling like pulling your hair out_

_They were all missing but I was here listening_

It was yet another stressful night for Jo one year ago. She had planned to make dinner for her whole family but when she was done and she invited Kendall over to see everything no one showed up that night not even her parents so she cried for a third time that night as Kendall held her and told her everything would be alright

_You gotta believe in me_

_Even if you can't see me there_

_I'll catch you when you fall_

There were times when she would doubt herself so much but he always said something to make her day better even the littlest of things he said would make her smile and for him it was all worth it.

_Cause I'll be right there (right there)_

_For every minute_

_This time, it's no different_

_Whatever happens you should know_

_Cause you're not alone, girl_

_Look over your shoulder_

_You don't have to wonder_

_Cause you know, you know, you know_

_You're not alone, girl_

_I'll be there to hold you_

_I'll stay til it's over_

_And you know, you know, you know_

_That you're not alone_

_That you're not alone_

_I'll be here for you no matter what_

_Comes around the corner_

_Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh_

_As long as I am breathing_

_You won't have to worry no more_

There were also bad times in Kendall's life. When his parents missed his first singing lesson, when his dad left his mom and sister and him, or when his dad suddenly reentered his life begging for a second chance she was always there to cheer him up,

_Cause you're not alone, girl_

_Look over your shoulder_

_You don't have to wonder_

_Cause you know, you know_

Then they started dating and they couldn't have been happier with their lives.

_Cause you're not alone, girl_

_Look over your shoulder_

_You don't have to wonder_

_Cause you know, you know, you know_

_You're not alone, girl_

_I'll be there to hold you_

_I'll stay till it's over_

_And you know, you know, you know_

_That you're not alone_

_That you're not alone_

_That you're not alone_

_That you're not alone_

He knew that no matter what challenges that faced them they would make it through... Together

_I bet you didn't notice_

_First time your heart was broken_

_You called me up and we talked till the morning _

He then set down the pen as he finished his song. He stayed up all night to finish it just so he could sing it to her this morning. He laid back in his bed and kissed the picture he had of Jo

"I Love you" He whispered as if Jo was still here as he drifted off into sleep


	3. Till I Forget About You

Till I Forget About You

Disclaimer: I do not own BTR. Thanks you so much for all the great positive comments I get from all of you guys! It means a lot!

Kendall smiled two days later as he once again clicked on his computer screen. He got out his guitar once again as he waited for her to appear. A slight smile appeared on his face that morning as his girlfriend appeared not in her work clothes but just a simple T-shirt and shorts and yet to him she couldn't have looked more beautiful. She just smiled knowingly what her boyfriend was going to do.

"So what do you have planned today Mr." She slightly teased as he laughed along with her

"Well I am going to sing to you…. Again" He says smiling

"Well I for one can't wait" She says leaning back against her couch ready to hear him sing as he plays the first note on the guitar and started to sing. She perked up as she noticed the song choice and joined in for the chorus of one of her favorite songs.

_Get a call on a random afternoon_

_I pick it up and I see that it's you_

_Like my heart, you were breaking the news, you say_

_It's over, it's over, it's over._

_Heading out, cause you're not on my mind_

_All my friends are gonna see me tonight_

_Staying here until the sun starts the rise,_

_and I'm, I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna..._

_Dance hard, laugh more, turn the music up now_

_Party like a rockstar! Can I get a what now?_

_I swear I'll do, anything that I have to_

_'til I forget about..._

_Jump up, fall down, gotta play it loud now_

_Don't care, my head's spinning all around now_

_I swear I'll do, anything that I have to..._

_'til I forget about you!_

_'til I forget about you!_

He then softly sang the last line of the song as he set down the guitar and turned back to her

"I'll never forget about you" He says to her as her grin becomes wider

"I will never forget about you either" She says mimicking him cutely as they just stare and at each other smiling


	4. Author's Note: Important!

AN: I am now taking suggesting on which songs to do next just review and tell me what song and/or what kind of storyline you want for Kendall and Jo and I will begin working on it! I am already doing Invisible by popular demand right now so review please!


	5. Invisible

Invisible

**Disclaimer : I do not own BTR the song Invisible or any characters of BTR enjoy!**

_Do you ever wonder when you listen to the thunder?_

_And your world just feels so small_

_Put yourself on the line and time after time_

_Keep feeling inside that they don't know you're alive_

_Are you out of mind or just invisible?_

Jo sighed to herself as she watched the rain pour down as she just sat there in her hotel room listening to the thunder lighting and rain. She felt like a child working with all of these top notch actors she just felt not good enough for this movie compared to them and when she offered ideas they just ignored her like she was a little kid. _Invisible_

_But I won't let you fall_

_I'll see you, through them all_

_And I just wanna let you know_

Kendall wasn't sure if Jo knew this but anytime she needed him he would be there waiting a phone call away. All of those girls screaming his name every night with those colorful signs he didn't even think of them every song every moment on stage when he was singing he thought of her….. Jo but sometimes she needed to be reminded of how great she truly was and Kendall was going to do just that.

_Oh, when the lights go down in the city_

_You'll be right there shining bright_

_You're a star and the sky's the limit_

_And I'll be right by your side_

_Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me_

_Oh, you know, you're not gonna be invisible_

It was now night time in New Zealand as Jo slumped down on her couch. She turned on the TV not ready to go to sleep yet. She smiled as she saw Big Time Rush on there were doing an interview and it was the cutest thing ever seeing Kendall all flustered answering a question. The one thing that always made her feel better was seeing him sing. She knew she was a good actress but she wasn't a shining star like Kendall Logan Carlos or James. She thought her parents were joking when they said the sky is the limit on anything she never believed them but now being away from Kendall for a year already she knew exactly what they meant.

_Do you ever think of, what you're standing at the brink of_

_Feel like giving up, but you just can't walk away_

_And night after night, always trying to decide_

_Are you gonna speak out or get lost in the crowd_

_Do you take a chance or stay invisible?_

There were also days when Kendall felt stressed out by Gustavo the band or just working in general. There were days he thought of giving up quitting or other things but he knew he couldn't walk away from his friends or the band that was doing so well. He spent nights thinking about it and thinking about speaking to Griffin or Gustavo about it but in the end he decided against it.

_But I won't let you fall_

_I'll see you, through them all_

_And I just wanna let you know_

Jo knew Kendall would always be her night and shinning amour if she needed him which she was grateful for. But sometime she couldn't help but feel jealous of all the girls paying attention to Kendall but he always reminded her that she is the only girl for him and out of all the girls he sees her first and doesn't pay attention to the other girls which Jo thought was sweet

_Oh, when the lights go down in the city_

_You'll be right there shining bright_

_You're a star and the sky's the limit_

_And I'll be right by your side_

_Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me_

_Oh, you know, you're not gonna be invisible_

Kendall always told Jo that if she wanted to reach her dreams there was nothing holding her back and to just go for it. The sky is the limit he would always tell her making her smile and say my parents said the same thing when I was a kid. He is always there for her and he hopes not one thing changes for that would break his heart.

_gotta look far, I'll be where you are_

_I wish you could see what I see_

_So don't ask why, just look inside_

_Baby it's all you need_

_And I don't understand why you won't (you won't)_

_Take my hand and go_

_Cause you're so beautiful_

_And every time that_

Jo wished Kendall was here with her or she was there with him. It didn't matter which one it was as long as they were together right by each other she was fine with that. There were times when she didn't believe him when he said things like you're beautiful and pretty but he meant every word that came out of his mouth whenever he spoke with her. She just somehow wished they were together again... With time they would be Kendall and Jo again and hopefully never broken up again.

_Oh, when the lights go down in the city_

_You'll be right there shining bright_

_You're a star and the sky's the limit_

_And I'll be right by your side_

_Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me_

_Oh, you know, you're not gonna be invisible_

The guys took a deep breath as Kendall dialed Jo's number for the third time getting worried that she wasn't gonna answer. If she didn't answer Kendall would never show her his surprise. He smiled as he heard her voice come through the phone. The boys got there microphones ready as Kendall told go where to go. Carefully without telling her any information he hung up the phone waiting for her to appear. When they found Jo walking up to the area they started the music as Kendall started to sing whole they made their way over to Jo.

_Oh, when the lights go down in the city_

_You'll be right there shining bright_

_You're a star and the sky's the limit_

_And I'll be right by your side_

_Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me_

_Oh, you know, you're not gonna be invisible_

He stood face to face with her as she now has tears of joy and surprise in her eyes. He sang his lines and the chorus with meaning and he stared at her longingly throughout the song. She was speechless as the guys finished up the song all hugging Jo

"What are you guys doing here" She says to them mostly Kendall

'We wanted to surprise you" Logan says as Carlos butts in

"To tell you how great you are" He says smiling brightly

"It was all Kendall's idea" James butts in pointing to Kendall who hasn't said anything yet

"Aww that's so sweet guys so you did this all for me" She says turning to Kendall on the last part of her sentence

"Yeah we wanted to let you know how truly great you were" Kendall says turning towards her

"Well thanks the people at work don't take me seriously it's like I'm_ Invisible"_ She says turning away ashamed as Kendall pulls her back facing towards him

"You're not invisible to me" He whispers softly to her as they share the kiss they have been waiting for


End file.
